


A Sticky Situation

by Dokuine



Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Attempted Rape/Non-Con, BAMF Sena, Clueless Sena, Hiruma Youichi swears a lot, How Do I Tag, M/M, Panic Attacks, Romance, Violence, or at least he can stand up for himself
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 05:09:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15017330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dokuine/pseuds/Dokuine
Summary: Sena has only been back in Japan for a few hours and already manages to land himself into trouble. After being treated by Hiruma, Sena discovers an attraction to the blonde devil that may have been there all along, and Hiruma's odd behavior towards him isn't helping.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I am moving this fic over from fanfiction.net, where it's kind of been sitting for years because I haven't been working on it (oops, hopefully that changes). The Eyeshield 21 fandom here seems to be tinier than over there so I wanted to bring this one over for those trying to look for fandom fics over here. This version has very slight edits to it and I chose to leave out the honorifics when characters speak to each other. Hope you enjoy!

# Chapter One

# 

 

' _Congratulations, Sena. You're not even back in Japan for twenty-four hours and you're already in a tight situation. Even worse, it has nothing to do with American Football!_ ' Sena scanned the alleyway, looking for a way out of his current situation. His vision was blurred and his legs were heavily bruised from the kicking they had endured (a major inconvenience to a running ace like himself). Sighing inaudibly, he wiped his mouth on the sleeve of his white shirt, eyes glancing at the unmistakable red color of blood. ' _Mamori would have an apoplectic fit if she saw me right now_.'

* * *

**-Flashback-**

"Sena, you're going to Monta's house later, right?" asked Mamori.

The brunette smiled at the young woman he considered his sister. "Of course! He's my best friend. Monta would go on a rampage if I didn't show up. We had a victory today, after all... even if the game was extremely last minute."

The young woman smiled fondly. "Yes, well... It is also a party in honor of you coming back to Japan. Everyone missed having you around, and not just the people from the old Deimon team."

Sena blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. "I guess it wouldn't do if I didn't show up, huh? Don't worry, Mamo, I'll be there. I'm just going to go on a run for a couple of hours first since I can still feel the adrenaline pumping through me. Do you think you could bring my duffel bag with you to Monta's? I'll just change into proper clothes over there."

Mamori reached out and ruffled his hair. "Well, you _are_ looking a bit bouncy. Alright, I'll take it with me. Be careful," she said softly.

"I will."

After releasing all the pent up energy to a level where he was less "bouncy", Sena walked calmly into a convenience store to buy a pack of sugarfree gum. ' _Hiruma mentioned he was running out. Might as well save him the trouble_.' Smiling to himself, he paid and then shoved the pack of gum into the pocket of his sweatpants, and began the trek towards his best friend's house. Five minutes into his walk, however, he stopped in front of an alleyway. He could hear people laughing, but there was something off about it and what sounded like muffled screams was added into the mix.

He knew it was a bad idea, but his curiosity won out over his flight instincts. Using the shadows of the alleyway, the brunette crept his way towards a dumpster undetected. He peered around it, and his eyes widened at the sight of a teenager surrounded by what looked like a small gang of thugs. One of the thugs was holding the kid, while another was punching him all over the place. It didn't look good.

Frantically, Sena searched the area around the dumpster for anything he could use as a distraction. Spotting a metal pipe and a few good sized rocks, he brightened. ' _Sorry, Mamo. I'm going to be a bit reckless_ ,' he thought. He threw the pipe at the thugs, and winced as it hit the back of one of their heads and clattered against the ground. At least it got the effect he wanted. All eyes turned to him.

"What the fuck are you trying to pull?" the thug that was punching the kid rudely asked.

"I thought I would inform you that I have called the police," Sena bluffed. As soon as it was out of his mouth he silently cursed himself, thinking that that was what he should have done in the first place.

The thug holding the kid let go, and as soon as he did, Sena threw a rock at them. "Run, kid!" he screamed. The teenager did not need to be told twice. He bolted, murmuring a thank you as he passed.

Needless to say, the thugs were not happy. They started to step toward him, making Sena freeze with fear. He continued throwing the rocks in his hands, satisfied as they each hit a target.

Remembering his legs, the brunette began to back away, only to collide against a hard chest. "Aw, it looks like you ruined the fun. But maybe you will make a good toy instead." Those were the last words he heard before he was hit in the head, and the darkness decided to pull him under.

**-End of flashback-**

* * *

Feeling a bit nauseous, he thought, ' _How many people are there? Seven? Nine? No, there were definitely five when I got here... right? Shoot, I can't even think straight._ '

"So what are you gonna do, pipsqueak? We were trying to teach that little shit some respect when you came waltzing in. Who do you think you are, some hero? Don't make me laugh," said the hulking brute of a man standing in front of Sena. "We weren't even going to do much, really. Just break a few bones here and there. But then you had to help him run away." He slammed Sena into a wall, holding him at the throat with one hand and a shoulder with the other. Sena mumbled inaudibly, which resulted in the man digging his fingers into his shoulder. "What was that, you shit?"

Sena stared unblinkingly at the older male despite the dizziness, pinning him with his honey brown eyes. "Respect is for those who deserve it, and I don't see anyone here that qualifies."

The hand at his throat moved to his brown hair, yanking it roughly. The wound on Sena's head from where he was hit earlier began bleeding once again, blood flowing slowly down his forehead. "Huh. I'm kinda glad the little shit got away. I'm going to enjoy roughing you up."

"Is threatening and hurting people all you know how to do? Worthless," Sena croaked. The hand at his hair yanked once again, making him wince with pain. He did not need to look the man in the eyes to know he was currently leering at him. It sent a bad feeling to the pit of his stomach.

The man looked behind him at the other men gathered in the alleyway and smirked. "I think this piece of shit needs to learn who the superior one is; from the inside out. Hmm... Short, but with a fit body. He'll be fun to play with. What do you guys think?"

A quiet murmur of twisted excitement rang through the air, making Sena's face drain of all color. ' _What the hell is he talking about_?' "W-what the hell are you talking about?" he stammered. 

"Hey now, don't act all innocent. Surely you understand the needs of the body. We're going to fuck you. One by one... Hey, stop struggling!" The brute brought out a gun and pressed it against the brunette's head.

If the man thought Sena was going to be threatened by a gun then he was sadly mistaken. Sena stared blank faced at the gun. Well, at least where he thought the weapon was. "Guns don't scare me. I've seen more firearms than you've probably seen in your entire life, all of them handled by a guy who is respected by all that know him. Your existence is equal to that of an ant compared to him." The brunette knew he was digging his own grave, but the longer he stalled, the longer he had to think of a way out of his situation. ' _What would_ he _do_?' he thought.

"I'm going to kill you. We're going to have our way with you, and then I'm going to kill you."

Sena's lips curled. "You don't have the guts to kill me. I dare you to shoot me with that gun. If it's even loaded in the first place that is." He took the man's silence as an answer. "Oh, so that gun is just for show? You really are worthless." That rewarded him with a painful punch to the stomach. He coughed out blood.

"Come on you lot, help me so I can get started with this piece of shit."

' _What would he do?'_ Honey brown eyes searched around frantically as the men came closer. His vision was still blurry, so it would be a gamble. Very risky. ' _That's it! A gamble._ He _would definitely have taken the risk if it meant anything higher than zero percent._ ' It was risky, but then again, Sena had always been pretty lucky at getting out of sticky situations. And he definitely wanted to get out of the alleyway before anything other than his own blood was spilled. The only thing he could rely on at this point was his remaining energy and instincts.

By now, the brunette was shaking with excitement. He could practically feel the adrenaline running through his body, so much so that he could not even feel the pain anymore. Yes, he had stalled for long enough. But how to catch them off-guard? ' _A trick_.' It was the only way.

"Look guys, this guy is shaking. Hey, what happened to your bark, kid? Cat got your tongue?" At that second, Sena forced himself to go limp under the man's hands, making it look as if he had passed out.

"Damn. I think ya beat 'im up a bit too much. It ain't fun when they're unconscious."

"Perhaps... but it's a thrill. He'll wake up screaming."

' _C'mon, let go_ ,' thought Sena. ' _If he lets go of me, then I can escape. Let go, let go, let go! Yes!_ ' The brunette's body fell to the ground.

"If I start kicking his legs again, do you think he would wake up?"

"It's a possibility."

"... I have a better idea. Hand me that metal rod."

' _Perfect_.' Wasting no time, Sena swiped at one of the man's legs with one of his own, making the older male crash to the ground. There was a shocked silence, in which Sena grabbed the opportunity to run towards the beginning of the alleyway, dodging between the bodies blocking the way to safety. Behind him, shouts of rage were heard followed by running footsteps, all ignored by the escaping brunette. There was no way he would be able to run at full speed because of his injuries, but he was still faster than the average male and that was all that mattered.

He pulled his cell phone out of his sweatpants and turned it on as he ran, surprised to find that the device was unscathed. ' _Shoot. It's pretty late now, so I guess running around yelling won't help. I don't want to cause any unnecessary disturbances... Wow, there's so many voice-mails and texts. Yikes, and I was supposed to meet with the others_ hours _ago! I was in that alleyway longer than I thought. Hopefully they aren't making a big deal out of my absence.'_ Deep down he knew that last one was wishful thinking.

Listening to his surroundings, the brunette was not surprised that he could still hear people following him, even if their footsteps were way behind him. After a few more minutes, the strain on his muscles was getting harder to ignore. His vision was getting even blurrier, making the brunette amazed that he had not tripped over or into anything. Sena needed to rest his body badly, but if he stopped running he was afraid that he would collapse on the sidewalk and the men from the alleyway would get him.

Honestly, he had no clue where he was going, but anything was better than back _there_.

For a moment, the brunette was so lost in his thoughts that he had not noticed he lost the thugs, and their footsteps were now nonexistent. But, when he did notice, he stopped under a light pole to listen to his surroundings more carefully, and yelped as he was abruptly slammed into the pole.

As the back of his head hit the lightpole, he closed his eyes and groaned from the pain that exploded throughout his skull. He would have collapsed right there if it were not for the hands pinning him to the pole. "You jerks sure are persistent for pursuing only one guy. You're lucky that my injuries slowed me down."

"What are you talking about, fucking shrimp?"

Sena gasped at the voice, and opened his eyes to see the unmistakable outline of _him_. "H-Hiruma?"

"Do you have any idea how much whining I've had to listen to today when you didn't show up? Where the fuck were you? If you thought that you could ditch without suffering the consequences, then you're dumber than I thought you were, fucking shrimp."

"Sorry... Hiruma..."

"I should fucking kill you for all of the trouble you've caused today."

"... Hiruma!"

Hiruma huffed with irritation and ran a hand through his blonde hair, glaring at the younger male with emerald green orbs. "What?"

The brunette looked at him through unfocused eyes, and smiled weakly. "Sorry... Hiruma... for worrying you."

"What shit have you been smoking, you fucking shrimp? Why the fuck would I be worried about a shortie like-" He stopped ranting when he noticed Sena's appearance, taking in the state of his clothes and visible injuries. Was that _blood_ trickling down his forehead? "... Who the hell did this? Huh, fucking shrimp?... Shrimp?" His eyes widened as the brunette merely mumbled another apology before going limp beneath the blonde's hands.

"Fuck."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that happened. Poor Sena.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sena has a nightmare and a panic attack.

# Chapter Two

# 

 

 

" _Damn. I think ya beat 'im up a bit too much. It ain't fun when they're unconscious."_

" _Perhaps... but it's a thrill. He'll wake up screaming."_

' _C'mon, let go,' thought Sena. 'If he lets go of me, then I can escape. Let go, let go, let go! Yes!' The brunette's body fell to the ground._

_"If I start kicking his legs again, do you think he would wake up?"_

" _It's a possibility."_

" _... I have a better idea. Hand me that metal rod."_

' _Perfect.' Wasting no time, Sena swiped at one of the man's legs with one of his own, making the older male crash to the ground. There was a shocked silence, in which Sena grabbed the opportunity to run towards the entrance of the alleyway. Before he could escape, however, he was yanked backwards by his hair, and was enveloped by what felt like many hands before he could even reach the ground._

" _Hold onto his arms and legs so he can't escape."_

_As Sena felt himself being spread against his will he screamed. "Let go! Let go, you sick jerks!" A hand found its way to his mouth, muffling his screams and protests. He felt someone fumbling with his pants and started struggling, anything to get away from those hands. Filled with terror, he bit the hand on his mouth and renewed his screaming. "No! Get away from me, I don't want this!"_

" _Sena."_

" _No!"_

" _SENA!"_

* * *

"SENA!"

The aforementioned male opened his brown eyes in a panic, flailing his arms and searching blindly into the darkness. There was pressure on his shoulders and he just wanted it to go away, wanted to get away from those awful people; those _hands_. Sena's flailing and breathing became even more frantic, and he winced and whimpered when he started to register the pain throughout his body.

"Breathe and stay still, fucking shrimp. You're going to aggravate your wounds and ruin the bandages I just changed," a voice said sharply.

Wait, he knew that voice. Sena tried to focus on the familiar timbre instead of the pain and darkness. _'Why is it so dark? Where am I?_ ' He began to panic again, breathing rapidly.

"Fucking hell, calm down! Don't make me get my guns, shrimp," the voice snapped. "C'mon, breathe with me. In, out, in, out. Repeat: in, out, in, out."

Following the command as best he could, Sena inhaled and exhaled as ordered until he calmed down enough to begin breathing on his own again.

"Ah, there he is. Welcome back to the land of the living, shortstop." The hands on his shoulders immediately removed themselves. 

"… Wrong sport. W-wait... H-Hiruma?" Sena stammered. His heart skipped a beat. He was not imagining things, right? _  
_

A switch was heard and the space was enveloped in light. Sena winced at the brightness, and the lights immediately dimmed to a more tolerable level. Once his eyes adjusted to the light, he saw that he was situated inside a bedroom, if the bed he was lying on was any indication. A very comfortable and large bed at that. It was definitely better than the one he had slept on during his time in America.

"Who else would I be, the fucking manager?"

Definitely Hiruma. Nobody else would have that devil like appearance and foul language. Sena felt the corners of his mouth tug until he was dreamily grinning up at the blonde devil. He could not help but grin. It was just so nice seeing his old captain, even though he had seen the man almost immediately after landing in Japan. Time between now and then felt longer than it surely was. "I got you your favorite gum," he said simply.

Hiruma stared blankly at him.

"Ah! Oh no, it might be all smashed! If it's still in my pocket anyway…" Sena frowned, worried that the trip to the convenience store had been a complete waste. If the pack wasn't still in the pocket of his pants then his luck really was the worst.

"…"

The blonde devil still had his poker face on but he had a faraway look to his eyes. That was never a good thing. Silence from Hiruma meant that he was analyzing in his head, and an analyzing Hiruma was a deadly one. Well, deadlier than usual. At least he hadn't pulled out his black book.

Sena gulped nervously and bit his lip. "Hiruma? Are you alright?"

In the blink of an eye a blur moved past him and a crunch was heard. Sena's eyes widened as he saw Hiruma's fist lodged into the wall a couple of feet to the right his head. The brunette could not see the expression on his face as it was parallel to the wall, but the tension in his jaw was clear to see. Hiruma was _pissed_.

"H-Hiruma?!"

The blonde performed the earlier breathing exercise in an attempt to calm himself down, but it was clear when he spoke that he was itching to break something else. "… Are you telling me that this all happened because of a pack of gum?" he inquired icily.

' _Eek, he's so scary!'_ thought Sena. "N-no, I heard a noise and th-then bit off more than I could chew…"

Hiruma grinded his teeth and then pierced the brunette with his green eyes. "And _then_ what happened?"

"There was an alleyway… there were people ganging up on this poor kid and I drove them off and-"

"And then _you_ were the one ganged up on," Hiruma said in a deadpan. When the brunette nodded he stood up straight and then swiftly kicked the bedside table. "Fucking shrimp, you just got back to Japan and you can't stay out of fucking trouble. Who were the fucks that did this?"

Sena bit his lip and tried to think back to the alleyway, even though it was the last thing he wanted to think about. "I don't know. It was too dark to see things clearly, and honestly my vision was blurry for a lot of it. They were just thugs, picking on those weaker than the- ouch!"

The blonde devil stood triumphantly holding a few strands of Sena's hair in his hand. He pulled out a sandwich bag from his pocket and stuffed the strands inside. Hiruma then turned and walked to his closet and opened it with a bang. Disappearing inside for a couple of minutes, he came back out with a rather intimidating rifle, cackling all the while.

Gulping, Sena asked, "Hiruma? What are you doing?" He _definitely_ did not like the glint in Hiruma's eyes. Repressing a shiver, the brunette thought back to his early high school days, when that glint was a part of his life on a daily basis. Although, he could count on one hand the amount of situations that caused one _this_ deadly. 

He received no answer besides a cackle as Hiruma moved to open the bedroom door.

Sena immediately panicked, not wanting to be left alone. "Wait! Where are you going?" He tried to sit up and a surge of pain ran through his torso. He cried out.

Long fingered hands gently pushed him back down. "Fucking shrimp, I thought I told you to stay still. Do I need to tie you down?" the blonde said with a hint of amusement.

"S-sorry, Hiruma. I'm still a bit on edge. I should be fine now." The brunette smiled thinly up at the blonde.

Hiruma peered down at him and clicked his tongue against his sharp teeth. He picked up a glass of water and a pill that was sitting on the bedside table. Glancing between them and Sena, he seemed to come to a decision. Just as gently as he pushed him down, he pulled him upright, trying not to aggravate the wounds of the smaller male. Hiruma held the pill to Sena's lips. "Take it."

Sena opened his mouth and took the pill from Hiruma's fingers. In hindsight he knew that he probably should have hesitated and asked what the pill was for (because it could have been anything coming from Hiruma), but could not find it within himself to care. He swallowed it down with water when Hiruma held the glass to his lips. So focused he was on drinking the water, he completely missed the smirk that the blonde was sporting.

Hiruma put the glass back on the table and then pushed Sena down again. He was quiet for a moment and tilted his head with his lips pursed. "Hmm… maybe I should call the fucking manager after all."

Paling, the brunette choked on air. "What? No! Mamo would _kill_ me!"

The blonde cackled and patted Sena's hair. "It was just a joke. I don't want her here anyway, it would be a nuisance."

Sena sighed with relief.

"So, fucking shrimp. How are you feeling?"

Sena frowned. "Everything hurts. But now that you ask, other than that I feel kind of funny."

Green eyes glinted mischievously. "Is that so? I wonder why."

"Yeah, it's really weir-" Sena suddenly went limp and passed out.

Hiruma smirked. He tucked the bed covers over Sena's body and then went to the door, rifle in hand. With one last look towards his occupied bed, he walked out and quietly shut the door behind him. The moment he stepped outside the apartment building, Hiruma brought his fingers to his lips and let out a sharp and clear whistle.

"CERBERUS!" he yelled.

The blonde stood there waiting with an impatient frown on his face until he heard the sound of running paws and panting in the distance. Smirking, he stood in the path of the figure as it ran towards him. At the last second, he sidestepped the creature and somehow leashed it. Hiruma grinned down at his captive. "Good boy."

Snarls erupted from the mouth of his captive. The captive turned out to be a brown dog with a spiked collar and sharp looking teeth. It tried to snap at Hiruma's fingers but found a packet of bacon waiting instead, diverting the dog's aggression towards its insatiable hunger. When Cerberus was done devouring the bacon he sat at attention, waiting for whatever the human wanted.

Hiruma pulled the sandwich bag out his pocket and took out the strands of Sena's hair. He bent over and held it out to Cerberus. "The fucking shrimp is back in Japan and is currently resting in my apartment. I need you to find the place where he was attacked and then bring me to the fuckers that did it."

The intimidating dog grunted and sniffed at the hair. He then sniffed the air around him and suddenly went still. The dog sniffed between the hair and the air again, then bolted down the street.

The grin never left Hiruma's face.

* * *

 

When Sena woke up again he almost had another panic attack. That is until he remembered where he was. He was inside an apartment; the home of a blonde devil who drugged him into going to sleep so he could do who knows what. He shuddered, thinking back to Hiruma's anger. He hoped Hiruma was not in a bad mood still. ' _Where did he run off to anyway? On second thought, maybe it's better that I don't know_ '. Sena blanched at the possibilities.

' _So this is where he lives. His bedroom looks normal enough, surprisingly_ ,' Sena mused. Brown orbs took in the personal effects that were on display around the room: a few football posters and memorabilia, a calendar, and a couple of photos. Otherwise, it was somewhat empty; but just because the room was seemingly empty did not mean that it actually was. Hiruma had proved that earlier with the closet. Knowing the blonde, the entire apartment was probably loaded with firearms, and who knows where they were all located. ' _Better not touch anything unless he's_ _around'_.

The events of the previous night left Sena absolutely knackered. Even if he wanted to get up and explore the apartment out of curiosity, his wounds left him unable to do so. He could not help the bubble of curiosity that shot through him though. There were so many things he did not know about the blonde, as he kept most of his secrets to himself, and Sena's time in America left him at least a year behind in trying to unravel them. Out of all of the people he left behind to go to America, Hiruma was among those he had missed the most. ' _Maybe I can start making up for lost time_.' The brunette smiled to himself.

Sena drifted in and out of sleep for what seemed like hours, waiting for Hiruma to come back. The urge to use the bathroom was increasingly making itself known as time ticked on. His body hurt so much that he doubted he could make it to the toilet on his own.

The bedroom door suddenly opened with a bang, making Sena nearly jump out of his skin. The head of spiky blonde hair made him sigh with relief. Green eyes surveyed the room and Sena before stepping inside.

"Yo, shrimp."

"Welcome back, Hiruma. You've been gone for a long time, where have you been?"

The blonde grinned, revealing his sharp teeth. "Do you really want the answer to that?" he mused. He moved to the closet to return his rifle to its rightful place.

Sena sweat-dropped. "Probably not…"

Hiruma pulled the chair out from his desk and sat down in it. He swiveled around to face Sena and brought his feet up to rest on the edge of the bed. "The fucking manager and everyone else have been going ballistic. Your no show last night has had them all frantic. I messaged the manager to tell her you're with me and she's been blowing up my phone ever since. Bitch. Thinks I'm going to take advantage of you or something."

The brunette blinked innocently at him. "Take advantage? How?"

It was Hiruma's turn to blink. The corners of his lips quirked amusedly. "I wonder how indeed."

Just then Sena remembered his bodily needs. "Uh, Hiruma… I-I need to use the bathroom. And, um, I think I need help getting there." He glanced away embarrassed, not liking the glint in Hiruma's eyes. The brunette yelped when he was lifted up into Hiruma's arms, bridal style no less. The cackle the blonde let out didn't help Sena's embarrassment.

When they got to the bathroom they both stared at it for a moment, unsure how to proceed. Sena cleared his throat. "I think I can manage from here."

Green eyes glanced at him skeptically. "Are you sure, fucking shrimp? You couldn't even get out of bed earlier."

"I-I'll brace myself on the toilet or the wall or something. I can manage, I _swear_. Can you please put me down now?"

Hiruma sighed and gently set him on his feet, steadying Sena when he swayed. He helped Sena into the bathroom and then walked out, glancing behind him to make sure the brunette was still standing. The door was frantically shut behind him, making him blink.

"Kekeke."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Never fear, Hiruma is here!


End file.
